Espionage Angels
by LiveLoveLaugh.HM
Summary: A mission goes wrong and James gets seriously injured. Gallagher academy find him and take him to the school. Meanwhile James's friends are searching for him. What happens when they meet? All age around 16 but set after Brigands and GG5.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Gallagher girls or Cherub.**

James Pov

I ran. I ran as fast as I could trying to get away from them. My legs were pounding against the pavement, my chest felt like it was about to explode. I jumped over a brick wall finding my self on the Roseville warehouse lane when I heard gunshots. I felt the blow immediately, it hit my body like I was being punched, the solid metal bullet lodged in my chest. I stumbled up to the fence of one of the warehouses, looking for some way to get in to safety, but it was locked. I was losing a lot of blood. The pain in my chest was unbearable as I slumped against the fence and fumbled for my phone. It was dark and cold out in the late autumn night and my vision was blurry so it took me a few minutes to tap the emergency cherub number,

"Hello, this is mobile zone phone service how can I help you?

"Agent twelve -O- three"

"James, are you alright?"

"No not really I'm don't think I can stay conscious for much longer. Could you just let me speak to my sister." I said gasping for air.

"Of course, I tracked your phone and I'm sending help. Hold on"

The line went silent as I waited to hear my sister's voice for maybe the last time.

"James! James are you ok? What's wrong?" Lauren asked concerned and out of breath like she had been sprinting to the phone.

" Hey Lauren," I strained out the words, "I just want you know that I love you and I want to say goodbye."

"Don't say that James, you're strong, you'll make it through."

"I dunno sis... Bet you regret all those times you were horrible to me, eh?"

"Nope, you are pretty much the worst brother ever." She says with a tense laugh.

" And that's why you love me."

"Yeah right ... James, James are you there?"

Cammie pov

I was having the best sleep I've had in ages; safely tucked in bed at 11:00pm on a Wednesday night when I was woken up by a knock at the door. I groaned, "What?"

"Get up!" my mothers voice exclaimed through the door, "The alarm at the warehouse has been set off and there aren't enough teachers to go so you and the others have to come!"

Ten minutes later my roommates and I were up and dressed in warm cloths; still half asleep, we walked out with my mother, Professor Buckingham and Mr Smith. I was so tired when we arrived at the warehouse. It felt like such along time ago that my first boyfriend had nearly killed my covert ops teacher (who is still recovering from his coma) by driving a forklift through the wall on our training exercise. But as I looked around, the world still seemed like the same place although I knew better, nothing is the same.

A groan came from the darkness and all of our heads swivelled to the same spot near the fence.

Liz crept forward, "Oh my god!"

"What Liz?"

"It's a boy and... he's been shot!"


	2. Chapter 2

James pov

I know waking up in a white room after being shot in the chest should probably make you freak out, but I'm trained to get out of a high security prison with nothing but a toothbrush and piece of cardboard, so I did the thing that came naturally to me. I freaked out. I started trying to get out of the hard bed I was on, only to grunt in pain at the stitches in my chest and shooting pain in my head. The room I was in had lots of medical equipment I didn't know the name of and there was a drip in my arm, but nothing I could use to escape with. That was most likely on purpose; these people didn't seem to be amateurs. And these people could be anyone. MI6, Cherub (which I'm guessing it's not), a Terrorist organisation, Serial killers or Catherine-

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the 5 inch thick metal door on the opposite side of the room opening. There wasn't anything I could use as a weapon around so I grabbed the nearest thing; a bedpan.

"I do hope your not planning to use that to escape." A woman stated as she gracefully walked into the room. She was wearing a suit and was really hot. After her came another lady who looked like the first lady's sister, and a really strong looking dude.

"No, I was just planning on killing you with it."

"I'd like to see you try." The second lady said.

"OK then-"

"No. First we need answers. Then you can attack Abby all you like."

"It's me who needs answers, who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm afraid we can't tell you that." The man finally spoke, "But you need tell us your name"

"It's Bond. James Bond." I said. I wasn't lying completely.

"This is serious. Where are you from?" the man practically growled.

"I come _from Russia with love_."

"Oh yay! He's saying James Bond titles. This going to be so much fun!" The women I think is called Abby said sarcastically.

"At least we know he's English."

"Well _you only live twice_" I said, and for that I earned a hard slap across the face.

"Tell me, why do you have listening devices on you that only MI6 have?"

"Q gave them to me."

"Do you have any other high tech gadgets?" The first women asked.

"Yes but it's _for your eyes only."_

"Why did you try to break in to our warehouse?"

"I was doing a mission for_ her majesties secret service_."

"Stop joking around!"

"Said _the spy who loved me_"

"Tell us who you are!" The lady shouted getting more and more frustrated.

"I'll tell you when the _Skyfall_s"

"He's not going to talk yet. We'll come back later maybe Dr Fitz has some truth serum left"

And with that they left the room leaving me to ponder on what to do.

Cammie pov

After we brought the boy back to school we searched him for ID but instead found high tech listing devises. To say I was shocked was understatement. He was the same age as us so maybe I shouldn't judge. He could be from blackthorn for all I knew but when asked all Zach said was,

"Never seen him before"

"But you don't know everyone in Blackthorn do you?" said Liz

"There are less people in there than Gallagher and I know every single one."

"How?" I asked

"Spy," He said simply.

"OK, so who could he be, part of the circle?" Macey had just admitted my fear that I had since we found him. They wouldn't really send someone would they? If so, why to the warehouse and why was he shot? And who shot him?

"Well there's only two ways to find out, Liz have you started working on the phone?"

"Yeah, should be done in a couple hours."

"Good girl. I'm going to see the interrogation."

"But your mum says you're not allowed and we can't listen without being seen."

"Well they don't know all the passage ways. See you soon." And with a smile I was through the door and walking down the hall.

I brushed away cobwebs and shook off the spiders until I came to a crack in the wall and peered through. On the other side of the wall was the room Mr. Solomon was in when he was in a coma but now it looks like a mix between a prison and a hospital. I saw the bruised boy lying in the bed and Abby, Mr Solomon and my mother asking questions only getting James Bond film titles as answers. After what seemed like forever (but it was only 6 minutes and 33 seconds) the teachers left the room, but I carried on watching. The boy (who I'm gunna call Bond for the minute) scanned his prison with a fierce concentration until something caught his notice near me. And then I realised. He noticed the crack I was standing behind.

He swung his legs over the bed slowly due to the painful looking cut on it; he walked carefully towards me. Holding my breath I backed towards the wall pressing myself against it. Did he see me? Would try to break the wall? Although I couldn't see anymore I could still hear when he knocked the brick testing how thick it was. Then the tapping stopped and I counted till ten and walked forward. When I pressed my eye to the gap I saw he was pacing, muttering repeatedly so quietly if I wasn't a spy I wouldn't hear" This is tough but Cherubs are tougher." And, for the first time, he looked scared.


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie pov

Cobwebs obscured my vision as I hurried back to the room, back to the girls (and boy) who would be eager to hear the new information. Bursting through the door I found four pairs of eyes looked up expectantly at me, so I told them what I heard. There was silence while everyone processed and then…

"What the bloody hell are cherubs!"

"Well there little chubby babies with wings-" Zach said sarcastically.

"I know that, stupid. I was talking about what that guy was talking about."

"Oh. No Idea."

"Liz, did any thing come up on the phone?" I asked.

"Not really, but I still haven't checked the number he called so I can remove the SIM card and micro SD then run it through the CIA, FBI,NSA and Interpol then join it to a cloud network in china bounce it off the NASA satellite to the main phone line connecting it to the popular phone networks at-"**( A/N sorry this didn't make sense, I just made it up because I dint know what to write) **

"Oh give it here." Liz's rambling was cut of by Bex violently snatching the phone off her and pressing the call button.

"Hello this is Unicorn Tyre Repair, how can I help you?"

"Oh, sorry wrong number." Bex hung up

"Why would he call a repair shop?" Macey muttered, more to herself than any one else.

"Let's try hacking into the website and computers at the call area." I suggested. Quickly, Liz started tapping away on her keyboard. Maybe it was a cover for the circle but the accent on the phone sounded English. Or did the circle have a base in Great Britain**. **

Suddenly a string of words broke my train of thought.

"Oh no no no no no" Liz panicked, I moved over to where she was sitting and peered over her shoulder to the screen of her computer which was flashing red.

"It's alright Lizzy." Bex shuffled over to our roommate on the floor and then but her arm around Liz's shoulder. I know that she loved that laptop. At least we know something now. Someone didn't want to anybody to see what they really were.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about how short this chapter and the last was, I've just being having writers block. If you have any ideas for the story review or PM me. And thanks to everyone who reviewed, Love L.L.L xxxx

* * *

**At cherub**

Lauren trudged through the soggy grounds, feeling the rain pound down on her like a thousand punches, making her shoulders drop and her feet heavy. She had only come out a few minutes ago to clear her head from all of the emotions rushing endlessly and pushing against her skull. She thought a walk would be good after all the days spent inside, but only seconds after she had stepped out the door dark clouds emptied on her and of course she hadn't brought a coat. But Lauren couldn't bring herself to go inside. It felt refreshing. The girl had dark circles under her eyes from where she hadn't slept, but honestly who could when their brother was missing for two weeks and most likely dead? She doubted anyone could.

(Techie person at cherub)

Jeff sat in his comfy blue swivel chair munching on his BLT sandwich when a siren blared in his ear. In the next second the sandwich was halfway across the room and Jeff was on the floor.

"Oh Fudge!"

"Hello Jeff, what's up?" The chairman Zara asked

"Err, we'll I've got good news and I've got bad news."

"Give me the good news."

"James phone was used so the call was tracked-"

"That's brilliant! Where is it?"

"Wait you'll want to hear the bad news first."

"OK?" Zara asked impatiently

"Someone tried to hack our system and they got pretty darn close before the virus got their computer."

"Oh my God. Who did it?"

"No idea but the call seems to have come from a posh boarding school in Virginia."

There was a pause at the other end of the line.

"I'm coming down to your office."


	5. Chapter 5

I was in a dilemma. I needed to speak to the boy, but how? My mother couldn't, for obvious reasons, and I couldn't ask my friends for help because they would say it was too dangerous. But isn't every thing spy's do dangerous; it's not like I haven't been through worse. I'm sure that boy can't be as bad as Catherine, can he? Well I could handle it. So at midnight exactly I disabled the booby trap on my bed and slid silently past my dreaming friends to the door (which I had checked earlier to make sure it didn't creak). The corridors were full of looming shadows, but it was comforting to be in a place I knew so well, when I was about to break into a room which held a (potentially) dangerous killer. Rough walls scraped my hands as I looked for the trophy of Emmeline Anderson (the Gallagher girl who is famous for an incident involving the president, a Brad Pitt look-alike, a goat and a can of off whipped cream) that would open the passage way where the boy was being kept, when I heard footsteps. Two pairs of footsteps. But not just any foot steps, these had to be the limping Mr Solomon and Zachary Goode. I cursed under my breath in Russian at my bad luck, although I did have a little good luck with me because there was a huge crimson curtain right next to me.

"What's wrong Zach?"

"It's Cammie." What! How had they found out so quickly! I had only been gone 5 minutes and 33 seconds. "I need relationship advice."

I was relived for a second. And then I panicked. I was freaking the fudge out. Well what would you do if you were in my situation?

"What is it?" Joe asked calmly

"Well…"

His voice trailed off. I needed to know what he was going to say. And now I was stuck in another dilemma. Go after Zach and see what he was saying or interrogate the cocky boy down the hall. Wait, no. I shouldn't have to think about it at all. I couldn't get distracted from my mission. So I grasped the cold metal of the trophy and disappeared into the shadows that I was so at home in.

The room smelled of a hospital which is a smell I had grown to hate recently. It actually looked like a fortified version of Mr Solomon's secret room and pretty reasonable for what was technically a prison cell. The broken boy on the bed didn't seem to think so. His expression was cocky and smirking (remind you of anyone) but it didn't mask his confusion from my trained eye.

"So they send a pretty girl this time."

"Well I'm flattered that you think I'm pretty," my voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You should be. I've met more than a few in my time."

"No doubt that they have all fallen for your merciless charms."

"It does get exhausting after awhile."

"I'm sure it does but now you're locked up in a room after being shot. It hasn't done well for your appearance." It was true. I could tell he had been handsome before, but now he had huge purple bags under his blood shoot eyes. His blond hair was messy like he wouldn't touch the comb we gave him in case it was rigged with some sort of truth serum (which knowing Dr Fibbs it probably was).

"Obviously other wise you'd be madly in love with me by now..." He said while his baby blue eyes twinkled humorously. No Cammie you cannot think he's cute.

"So what's cherub?" I asked casually, trying to catch him off guard. It obviously worked because his mouth dropped open in shock. He blinked and seemed to compose himself after staring at me for a minute.

"How about we play a game?" The boy asked, ignoring my question

"It depends; does that game involve me getting my answer?" Wow, he was starting to annoy me but I couldn't let it show. I was a Gallagher girl after all, so I put my emotionless mask back on and waited patiently for my answer.

"Maybe." The boy said playfully,

"And tell me, oh so cryptic lord, what game are you talking about?"

"I assume you know 20 questions."

"Of course, I'm just surprised you know that one. I thought only mere mortals played it."

"Oh you are hilarious." He said sarcastically while looking me straight in the eye.

"I try by best. I'll start. What is Cherub?"

"Oh such a big question so soon. I thought we were doing names and favourite colours first, seeing as we're bonding." He put on a confident charade but as my eyes fluttered around the room I saw his crisp, hospital-like sheets clutched in his fist.

"Fine. Name? And answer seriously." I didn't want to play games this early in the morning.

"James. What's yours?"

I don't know why, but I trusted him. I know it was stupid but I had watched too many episodes of NCIS to know that when you have a famous Gibbs gut feeling, you go with it. "My name is Cammie. Where are you from?"

"That's a nice name. I'm from England. Where am I?" James's pupils didn't dilate and his heart monitor didn't show a raise in his heart beat, which were the main sings of lying.

"America." I stated knowing that it would annoy him

"I knew that, I was hoping for more detail!"

"Says the boy whose own reply was just as vague."

"Touché"

"Again, what's Cherub?"

"Well… nobody really knows exactly?"

"Of course you know your part of it!" I exclaimed rolling my eyes; this boy is so infuriating!

"Why would you say that?"

"This is tough but Cherubs are tougher" I mimicked him in my best British accent; James just looked at me through narrowed eyes.

"Wait! You've been watching me then?"

"I couldn't resist that devilish smile and rugged good looks?" I replied with a sarcastic wink.

"I knew it! James said smugly. He shifted in the bed he had not moved from our entire conversation.

Suddenly I realised the time and panicked; everyone would start figure out I was gone soon. My Gallagher senses told me I had been here way to long (15.34 minutes)

"Oh shizers!" (Well maybe that's not exactly what I said)

"What's wrong?" James questioned me curiously

"I have to go." I said as I started to open the door and head back to my dorm room.

"Aww we were just getting cosy, are you coming again; I enjoyed our talk." He raised his eyebrows suggestively at me. I left with out answering.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. Sorry I took so long to update, I've had three school project's and some pretty bad writers block. Hope you enjoy!**

Lauren

"It could just be that someone found James's phone. It doesn't necessarily mean he's alive."

Lauren stopped dead. The words she had just heard came floating through a door to her. She had just been walking back to my room when he past an office when she heard the snippet of conversation.

"Gallagher Academy is an expensive boarding school for rich girls in Virginia. I don't think that they're in the league with the person James was getting information on." Zara's voice was calm as it reached Lauren. Zara had kept information on her brother and not told her!

"Yes but maybe they could have found him." An unknown person said.

"Well we can't tell yet. Don't tell anyone. I want this quiet for know. Now tell me about the hacking…"Lauren let the rest of the conversation fade out and took the information in. It was a shock. But Lauren couldn't just let them do nothing when her brother was missing. In a split second she had made a decision and ran for the church.

When she reached it she saw a crowd of nearly all the Cherubs filling through the door to pray for James's safe return. Suddenly she caught a glimpse of shiny black hair and ran towards it. There was no time to lose. She caught up to Kerry in a matter of seconds, grabbed her skinny wrist and spun her around sharply. Taking in Laurens flushed face and desperate expression Kerry exclaimed "What's wrong?" Lauren didn't reply just hurriedly said

"Get Bruce and the others. They've found something." The raven haired girl needed no more explanation and rushed off.

5 minuets later Kerry, Bruce, Kyle, the twins, Gabrielle and all of the black shirts where standing beneath a huge oak tree on the field, waiting for answers. Lauren stepped forward, "A signal has been picked up from James phone in Virginia. At some Gallagher academy or something and Zara's not doing anything about it! I need someone to buy airplane tickets to Virginia and someone to hotwire a car. Are you in?"

"Of course," Bruce said bluntly.

"Ok, pack necessary equipment you will need to break into a posh school, make sure you don't get caught. Meet here at 11 o'clock." And with that everyone turned and ran.

At 11 o'clock exactly everyone was there. By 11:45 the group were at the airport. At 12:30 they were on their way to America and Lauren's brother.

* * *

Cammie pov

Never underestimate the temper of a sleep deprived girl. That's something Macey learnt when she tried to wake me. I don't normally get a lot of sleep anyway but this morning I was exhausted. So when Macey was hit by my flying foot hard enough to send her across the room all I did was resume my old position of lying face down in my nest of covers.

"Well someone's grumpy this morning!" Macey grumbled as she stood and brushed off herself.

Bex's voice drifted through the closed door of the bathroom, "Do you want me to get her up?"

"I'M UP." I exclaimed. I really don't want to have Bex pouring freezing water over my head or any other evil method she had thought of. Not today. I have too much to think about. After my friends forcing makeup on me we went to the great hall for breakfast. I sat down across from Anna Fetterman who was eating a chocolate bar with one hand and had an advanced geometry book in the other. She had a weird thing about really sugary things early in the morning.

"Oh hey Cammie. How are you?" she said between mouthfuls of Hersheys.

"Ok, thanks, you?" I ask casually.

"um, well, ahh-"

"Cammie you've got to tell us what's going on" Kim Lee interrupter plainly Anna in Farsi. The rest of the girls in our year were looking at my roommates, Zach and I.

"What do you mean?" I asked, lying to the best of my ability.

"Seriously cam, you were missing for months, you tried to kill Dr Steve, lost your memory and we know all of it's got some thing to _ cavan. You really didn't think that we wouldn't notice that something's going on. What ever it is, we can help" Mick Morrison blurted after gulping down some orange juice (freshly squeezed if you wanted to know). I just sat there shocked. How did they know? It seems that Bex read my mind.

"How the bloody hell did you know that?" She spat out in total disbelievement.

"Your not the only spies in this school." Tina reminded me. We had grossly underestimated our sisters. I have no idea what to do. Zach's face was blank, Bex looked sad, Macey was half way between impressed and confused and Liz sat still, processing not realising her spoon of cereal was hovering between the table and her mouth. But our silence was interrupted by Professor Buckingham striding over sternly to the table telling us that we better get a move on if we wanted to get to class.

"We'll tell you later. Promise." I added after seeing there expression; then left the hall.

Zach, Bex, Liz, Macey and I didn't get a chance to talk until the end of an exhausting day of work. And by that time it was 9 o'clock already.

"I think we should go see the boy." Bex said from where she was sitting cross-legged on her bed next to Macey who was showing her some cool hair product in a magazine that would make her hair even shinier. Liz was tapping extremely fast on the key board of her broken laptop which she was still as equally broken hearted about. Zach was leaning casually against the doorframe of our toilet. We couldn't go see James; he'd recognise me and say something and everyone would be angry at me especially Zach and- whoa Cammie since when do you ramble. Anyway I couldn't try and persuade them not to go because they'll realise something's up. Oh well, ill just wing it.

"Ok. Should we go now?" Zach suggested

"Yes, we have time." I said trying to hide the nervous tone in my voice. No one seemed to notice.

"Do I have to come?" Complained Liz

"Yes you do, now come on. We have a cute boy to interrogate." Macey stood up excitedly and grasped Liz by the sleeve. They were already out the door before I could even sit up. I suppose I was quite slow due to an injury (I don't care to mention where) that I got from an intense P&E session. My boyfriend (at least I think he is) seemed to realize this and came over, took my hand to help me get up. I'm sorry but is that the most gentlemanly/sweetest thing ever?

Sneaking around isn't Liz's strong point so we had a few heart-attack worthy moments with a few oopsie-daisies along the way to the secret prison room; but eventually we made it without being caught. _

"Hello again, sweetheart. Back so soon?" James was lying with his hands behind his head and was looking directly at me.

"I just couldn't stay away." I replied sarcastically before glancing momentarily at my friends who all looked a bit shocked apart from Zach who had tensed up and was glaring at James.

"And you brought friends."

"Yes, friends that didn't know she had been here before." Bex raised an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged at her. I think she was the most annoyed out of all of them.

"Ohhh has some one been a naughty girl?" James looked amused but I just shot him a look although he didn't seem fazed.

"Can we just talk about this later?" I asked my friends, "Don't you guys have some questions you wanted to ask him?"

"Fine. What's your name?" Macey ran her eyes over James.

"Why don't you ask Cammie? She and I got rather close last time she was here." James smirked. Zach looked like he could kill him. I reached out and took his hand to calm him down; it seemed relax him a little. James noticed us holding hands and his smirk only grew.

"Answer the question." Bex snarled menacingly with her arms crossed. She was getting inpatient.

"Calm down love. It's James. Where in England are from?" That was a surprise. Bex had covered up her accent on purpose so it wouldn't give away part of her identity. If I didn't know it was there I doubt I would of heard it. James had more skill than we had originally thought. Even Bex herself looked shocked.

"I caught you by surprise. Put I thought you were geniuses at least Cammie is."

"Do you work for the Circle?" I asked while ignoring his last comment.

"Are you talking about the shape? Or is that some sort of company or secret society? Cos I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ok then, say we believe you, why were you trying to enter our warehouse?"

"Well I was shot, duh. I needed help." He said like it was obvious. But then again it kinda is; I felt a little silly for asking.

"What were you shot?" Bex inquired but before he could answer liz blurted

"Then why does your phone have high tech technology in it? And why did a repair company's firewalls completely ruin my Laptop? My poor laptop! "

"well let's just say I like to keep up with the latest technology. And besides it's a big hit with ladies." He said, winking at me.

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Zach shouted and slammed his hands on the table that was in front of the bed.

"Someone's got anger management issues, jealous much?" James teased cockily.

"Why would I be jealous of a -" Zach's interrogation was cut off by a siren.

There was a code black.

It was then James replied," Has this got anything to do with Catherine Goode?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I may have got the CHEUB timeline a bit muddled as I haven't read the books in a while. I'm sorry if I have.

* * *

Lauren 18 hours before

All of the cherub black shirts were gathered around a small, wooden table in a musty motel, 2 miles away from the Gallagher academy with a blue print of the school. Kerry was worried about Lauren. She was so sure James was there when they only had a mobile phone as evidence. And why would he be in an all girls school, without making any contact. Even if he was there they had no idea where in the huge building he was. She just didn't want to crush her friend's only hope. So she helped.

"There's a door there which looks like a fire exit. If we could disable the alarm we could get in that way." Kerry suggested.

"Or we could leave it on because it would be a distraction and it would get everyone out of the building." Bruce said. He was really exited about this.

"Maybe. But remember these are really rich families so the security will be good." Lauren reminded them. Some how in the midst of all the chaos on the plane to America (which was nerve wrecking for all of them) Lauren had become the leader of the group and she didn't mind.

"We can take care of a bunch of posh little girls who would properly cry if they broke a nail." The twins said while giving each other a high-five. Everyone just rolled their eyes at their antics.

"We'll go at night because we need lots of time to look, climb the wall on the east side and avoid the cameras until we each the building. Then we'll disable the alarm at the door near the kitchen sneak through and see what we can find but it will be difficult because he could be anywhere. Ok now everyone get your gear together we go tonight." Lauren explained the new plan she had just formed in her head. She'd actually formed a bit of head ache from thinking so hard.

"I know we want James as soon as possible but we need sleep if we're going to break in successfully. ", a black shirt said and a chorus of agreement followed. Lauren hadn't thought of that.

"Ok, just get a lot of sleep now." She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and closed her eyes. She was becoming very inpatient. The sound of scuffing shoes told her that her friends had moved away to try and sleep off their jet lag. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Kerry giving me a sad look. Lauren knew that Kerry didn't have much hope of finding James in this small town in Virginia.

"You should get some sleep to, you look exhausted." Kerry suggested. She was right of course. Kerry could always tell with these things but the combination of flying half-way across the world on a whim (and it's not as if she had a privet jet), planning to break into a school and missing her brother had worn her out. But before she left to catch up on days of sleep there was one thing she had to ask he friend.

"You don't think he's there do you?"

"No." she stated, not looking at Lauren. To be honest Lauren thought that to, in the back of her mind but she couldn't think about that. She couldn't think about what would happen if she didn't find her brother.

17:30 hours later

"1,2,3,1,2,3,1-"

"What are you doing Callum?" Kerry whisper shouted to the boy who seemed to be dancing a waltz by himself. The two of them were standing next to a cream coloured wall of Gallagher academy, waiting for the signal from Lauren to run past the sixth security camera.

He looked at her with a straight face, "I need to get the timing right, don't i?"

For a second Kerry smiled but it soon faded as she remembered who they were breaking in for. Ever since James disappeared she had been questioning her feelings for him. No she wouldn't go there again not after what he did to her before. Her thoughts were broken when she felt her shoulder being pushed. She turned to see Callum pointing to where Lauren was signalling for her to go. God, she had to make sure she didn't get distracted again otherwise this whole thing could go to hell. In the next second she was pressing her back to the cold stone wall next to an annoyed Lauren, who just gave her a disapproving look. Kerry just shrugged in reply and reached into her endlessly deep pocket on her leather jacket, pulling out her lockgun. She turned to the big metal door to her right to unlock it.

"wow, this is more complex than we thought." She muttered to he friend but carried on anyway. Finally the door opened and the line of black shirts that had formed while she was busy rushed inside.

The quite patter of feet was all Kerry could hear as they stalked through the ancient halls of an equally ancient sisterhood. Looking around through her night vision goggles' she decided to lead everyone to the main hall. She didn't like this place. Sure the tapestries and architecture were beautiful but she felt like the shadows themselves were watching her. She was being stupid. James would have laughed at her. Suddenly it struck her. She might not ever hear his laugh again and it was her fault. The mission was offered to her and she was really excited to go until she heard James was going too. He wouldn't have gone missing if she'd just gotten rid of her stupid pettiness. Kerry had been thinking the same thing over and over for weeks but she never really realised the full extent of her actions until now. A floorboard creaked under her foot as she slipped past humongous doors which lead into the grand hall. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"What are we going to do now?" Lauren whispered. No sooner than the words left her mouth than light burned into their eyes painfully, temporally blinding them. Screaming in pain they tore the goggles from their heads and clutched at their eyes. White was all Kerry could see until her stinging eyes adjusted to the scene in front of her. Surrounding them were many girls of different ages holding a variety of weapons, glaring at them. They were clutching every thing from hockey sticks to crossbows. Even those who were empty handed looked deadly standing various attack stances. A tall, deadly looking, black girl stepped forward and asked with a British accent, "Yes, what are you going to do?"

* * *

A/N don't worry ill update soon!


End file.
